Should I give him a second chance?
by TwiFlutterPie
Summary: I'm new to this so I'm sorry if it sucks. Characters in this story are humans. What happens when Twilight has a crush on Big Mac but Big Mac has a crush on Fluttershy? Will twilight meet someone else? Rated M for possible future lemons. Please Review!
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

Twilight ran to Sweet Apple Acres hoping to see Big Macintosh. She imagined his green eyes and the way he always made her feel safe. Finally she ran into him.

"Oh uh, hi Big Mac!" Twilight said blushing.

"Oh, well howdy Miss Twilight. How ya doin'?" Big Mac asked.

"Fine! You?"

"Good. So what brings you here to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Oh, well I was just wondering if... Um. You wanted to ugh go out with me?" Twilight's face turn bright red and so did Big Mac's.

"Um sorry Twilight I can't"

"Why?"

"cuz' I gots a crush on Fluttershy and I was gonna ask her out. Sorry."

Twilight burst into tears and ran back to the library. "Wait Twi-" Big Mad said but Twilight didn't listen. She ran home in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How dare she? How dare she?" Twilight screamed pacing back and forth in her library during midnight, Her hair was a mess her pillows were on the floor and her bed undone.

"That little- UGH! She thinks she is so pretty with her pink hair and yellow dresses, well, I'm pretty too!"

Twilight went to her books and was looking for a love spell. When she finally found it she looked around and saw her house was a mess.

"I've been so angry at Fluttershy and Big Mac but I shouldn't." She sighed put the book back and started to clean up the mess, Spike was at Canterlot helping the princess so she had to clean herself. She went back to her bed and stared out the window and said

"Oh Celestia please help me understand." Twilight laid in her bed and softly cried.

"Maybe I should ask Fluttershy if she likes Big Mac if she does then I guess they will be together, but if she doesn't then maybe I can be with Big Mac. I'll ask her in the morning." She mumbled and fell asleep.

Author's Note: I'm working on chapter 3. Tell me what you think! I promise chapter three will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning Twilight woke up and walked out of bed and went to the mirror and brushed her purple hair with pink hight lights and then she did usual stuff in the bathroom like brush her teeth then got dressed in her normal purple t-shirt, short purple skirt with pink stripes, her long white knee high socks and purple tennis shoes. Later, she walked down stairs ate some breakfast and walked over to Fluttershy's cottage. When she reached Fluttershy's cottage she knocked on the door and a shy girl with pink hair, a yellow dress, white socks, pink tennis shoes and yellows wings that were always shut behind her back opened the door and said,

"Hi Twilight. What brings you here?"

"Oh I just needed to ask you a few questions."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no I just wanted to ask you some things."

"Okay, then come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

Twilight walked into the cottage, put down her purse and sat down on a couch next to Fluttershy who was drinking a cup of jasmine tea.

"So Twilight what was it that you wanted to ask?" Fluttershy asked nervously

"Okay, I made a list of thing I wanted to ask it's just in my bag." Twilight used her horn to levitate her bag towards her and took out a list of questions.

"Okay first question, are you good friends with Big Mac?" Twilight asked

"Oh well, I don't really know him that much but sometimes he comes over to drop of some apples for the animals." Fluttershy answered

"Okay." Twilight was scribbling down what she was saying on another piece of binder paper.

"Second question, do spend a lot of time with Big Mac?"

"Not really"

"Third question, do you visit Sweet Apple Acres often?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?" Twilight snapped

"Because I go to ask Applejack if I could have some of the apples for the little creatures."

"Do you see Big Mac a lot when you go?"

"Why are most of these questions about-"

Before She could finish Twilight said

"I'll ask the questions!" Twilight snapped "so do you?"

"Well yes, usually when AJ says no he comes and talks to AJ and I think he convinces her because she sighs then lets me have some."

Twilight turned a little red in anger and jealously

"last question, do you have a crush on Big Mac?"

Fluttershy seemed a bit shocked then said "I like him as a-" Fluttershy stopped to take a sip of her tea then mumbled "as a boyfriend."

"Okay well, that's all. Thanks Fluttershy. Bye." Twilight said trying to act normal before bursting into tears on her way out.

"Why?! Why?! Big Mac is probably going there to ask her out any second now." Twilight mumbled to herself while walking towards the library then suddenly,

"Hi there Twilight!" shouted a energetic girl with fluffy pink hair that wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt and wore a short pink skirt with ruffles.

"Hi Pinkie." Twilight said trying to sound happy

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Oh nothing."

"Are you sure? Would you like to eat lunch with me and Dashie?"

"Pinkie I heard that! I told you to stop calling me that!" said a girl with rainbow colored hair

"Sorry Dash- I mean Rainbow Dash. I was just asking Twilight if she wanted to have lunch with us."

"She can come if she wants to. So do you want to come with usTwi?"

"I guess" said Twilight with a gloomy attitude

"So where should we eat?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Sugar Cube Corner!" screamed Pinkie Pie

"Jeez Pinkie you almost broke my ears!" Screamed Rainbow Dash "we can eat there anyway though." said Rainbow Dash

"Ok let's go then! Come on Twi!" said Pinkie Pie

"Okay." said Twilight

Authors Note: Told you it would be longer! So what do you think so far? I'm gonna try to make it more interesting but I got an idea for when they go to sugar cube corner by the way Mr and Mrs Cake will be running the shop for a little while without Pinkie she's on vacation or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash entered Sugar Cube Corner and ordered some cupcakes. Then they sat on a table. While they were eating a tall blond man wearing a red shirt and ripped jeans walked in with a pink haired girl wearing a yellow dress and white socks and pink shoes came in laughing, it was Big Mac and Fluttershy! Twilight was angry her face even started turning red. "Hey Twilight! What'cha lookin' at?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" What a lie thought Twilight

Pinkie Pie turned around and saw Big Mac and Fluttershy

"Hi Big Mac! Hi Fluttershy!"

Twilight face palmed herself and dropped her head on the table. Big Mac and Fluttershy turned around and saw them.

"Oh hi Pinkie." Said Fluttershy her arm was connected to Big Mac's

"Would you like to sit with us?" Pinkie asked Twilight face palmed herself again.

"Oh uh sure. I guess" said Fluttershy then Big Mac and Fluttershy sat down.

Big Mac was in between Fluttershy and Twilight and Fluttershy was next to Rainbow Dash who was next to Pinkie Pie. Big Mac watched Twilight as she kept banging her head on the table with her eyes closed, Big Mac thought of kissing her for some reason then the thought disappeared when he thought of Fluttershy.

[BLEEP],[BLEEP],[BLEEP] Twilight thought while banging her head on the table.

"Oh Twilight what are you doing?" Asked Pinkie Pie

"She's just being a weirdo" said Rainbow Dash trying to sound cool while Twilight continued to bang her head. Twilight didn't hear Pinkie Pie. Then Big Mac stopped her. She looked up into Big Mac's eyes, they both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds and Twilight bit her lip. She wanted him to kiss her Big Mac and Twilight started to lean in together closing their eyes but then suddenly

"WE'RE OUT OF CUPCAKES!"Pinkie Pie screamed waving her arms Big Mac and Twilight fell out of their chairs.

"PINKIE!" everyone at the table screamed.

"Oops! Sorry Twi, Sorry Big Mac!"

"It's ok Pinkie." said Big Mac and Twilight.

"Are you okay Big Mac?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine sugar cube." Big Mac said.

Twilight's heart shattered when Big Mac called Fluttershy "sugar cube" her face turned bright red when they kissed.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. Thanks for lunch. Bye!" Twilight said waving she was extremely angry and was tearing up.

Author's Note: well? What do you think? It's wierd that they had cupcakes for lunch huh. And Rainbow Dash was pretty quiet in this chapter and Twilight gonna become really jealous as long as I'm writing this story and the whole mane six will be in this story. Here is a little preview of what AJ and Rarity will be doing first Twilight will be going to Rarity's place to get a new look to make Big Mac like her more. Twilight visits AJ to ask stuff about Big Mac and other things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Right after lunch Twilight left Sugar Cube Corner tearing, she didn't cry but she did tear up she wiped away the tear before anyone could see. She went to the library trying to think of a way to make Big Mac jealous. She kept think but couldn't think of a way, she decided to take a break and looked at some photos of her friends. She saw a picture of Fluttershy screaming when Rainbow Dash made a sonic rainboom and she giggled a bit. She also saw a picture of them when they walked in poison joke, she saw herself with her messed up horn, Applejack when she was tiny, Rarity with funny looking hair, Fluttershy who was getting spit on by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash who had her head stuck in the book shelf with her wings bent. Then she saw a photo of her first sleep over with Applejack and Rarity when they where having pillow fights, telling scary stories, when a tree fell in her library and when they were giving each other make overs.

"Hmm make overs..." Twilight said

"That's it!" Twilight screamed in excitement "I'll get a make over from Rarity! She's so pretty I'm sure she came make me look beautiful!"

"Then maybe I can ask Applejack some stuff about Big Mac. Yeah." Twilight yawned "I'm sure that will work. Then maybe Big Mac will like me. It's getting Kind of late maybe I should sleep."

Twilight walked upstairs and laid in her bed and yawned.

"I'll go to Applejack and Rarity tomorrow." Twilight said laying in her bed grinning.

Author's note: sorry for short chapter I couldn't think of anything that much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning Twilight woke up and decided to go to Sweet Apple Acres first. So she got dressed and went to Sweet Apple Acres. When she got there she saw Applejack kicking a tree then having apples fall down into a basket.

"Well howdy there Twilight!" said Applejack out of breath "Why are ya here?"

"oh I just wanted to talk." said Twilight

"Well okay come with me to the barn we can sit and talk."

"OK."

Twilight walked with Applejack to the barn

"So what did ya wants to talk 'bout?" Applejack asked

"Oh well, you know how Fluttershy is with Big Mac now right?"Twilight asked

"Eeyup."

"And I'm sorta. Jealous, because I like him."

"What in tarnation?! You like him?!"

"Yeah. And I wanted to ask some questions about him."

"Okay shoot."

"what's his favorite color?" Twilight said getting out her notebook

"Red."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Apple pie."

"What does he like to do for fun?

"Swimming."

"What does he like in a girl?"

"Kindness, doesn't talk loud or always scream and beauty but don't over due it."

"Okay I think that's it. Thanks Applejack see you later!"

"Bye Twi!"

Applejack exited first and went back to apple bucking and then Twilight exited. When she went outside she heard something. Wondering what it was she looked to see if anyone was there and there was no one. Applejack went to the other side of the farm. So Twilight followed it and saw Big Mac and Fluttershy. Twilight hid behind a bush and saw them making out, Twilight was so angry, jealous and even a little embarresed that she ran back to the library crying.


	7. Chapter 7 (complete now)

Chapter 7

After witnessing Big Mac and Fluttershdomaine out, Twilight was depressed. really depressed. And she was getting sort of desperate. So she went over to Rarity to get some tips, and new clothes. She had to admit it her look was pretty plain she wore her normal purple t-shirt, short purple skirt with pink stripes, her long white knee high socks and purple tennis shoes. When she finally reached the door she knocked and it magically opened and saw a purple haired girl in a simple white button up long sleeve shirt and a black long ruffled skirt known as Rarity, working on something Twilight couldn't quite see it.

Rarity said "Welcome to Carosol Boutique! Where everything is chic, unique, and magnific. How may I-" then she turned around and said"Oh thank goodnes. It's just you Twilight! I've been so busy lately!" she said with a frantic look on her face.

"Well actually I need some advice." said Twilight

"What is darling?"

"I need some new clothes, because my look is a little plain."

"Okay darling what color and what style shall it be?"

"Red and you choose the style please."

"Okay, just give me a minute.." Rarity said sketching a dress on a piece of paper.

"There! What do you think?" Rarity asked smiling and showing her the dress. It was a light red ruffled dress with red hearts on the bottom with a short red button up shawl."

"It's beautiful Rarity!" Twilight said amazed.

"thank you darling I'm glad you think so!" Rarity said joyfully.

"So when do you need it darling?" questioned Rarity.

"Um, as soon us can get it ready? I don't want to rush you." Twilight said.

"Well I have a few outfits to make and today is Sunday so maybe Tuesday." Rarity said

"any way why do need the dress?" asked Rarity.

"Well, um I-I uh." Twilight said stuttering. "_Think Twilight! Think!" Twilight thought to herself. "If I tell Rarity she'll blab it to everyone! But if I don't what do I say?" Then suddenly,_

_"RARITY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Pinkie comes in screaming and tearing up. _

_"Oh my! What is it darling?" Rarity says_.

"Oh it's just awful!"

"What?"

"It's Pump Cake and Pund Cake!"

"What about them?"

"They are driving me evening more coco lococo then I usually am! They keepcrying and hiding and screaming and yelling..."

While Pinkie and Rarity where distracted, Twilight ran out of the boutique without getting caught. Then, Twilight ran into a boy with blond hair, light tan skin, and sky blue polo shirt, blue jeans and sky blue wings, (literally).

**Author's Note:** Well this blond guy is a pegaus I created and I'll tell the name in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Said Twilight apologeticly.

"Oh no it's alright! It's my fault, I should pay attention to where I'm heading." Replied the blond boy

The boy got up then helped Twilight get up, Twilight almost slipped but then he caught her. Twilight looked up to see his light blue eyes looking at her, she blushed and they both stared into each others eyes for a few moments then suddenly Twilight snapped out of it and then nervously said to him,

"Oh uh, Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight." Twilight said then she stretched out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Twilight. My name is Sky Blue, but Twilight, you can just call me Sky for short." He winked at Twilight then exchanged a sweet smile before he took her and shook it, Twilight responded by smiling sweetly and blushing.

"Um. Well I should probably be going then, nice meeting you Sky! If you wanna visit me I live in the library. You can visit anytime you want." said Twilight nervously before starting to walk away.

"Oh please wait!" Sky said urgently before he grabbed Twilight's hand, stopping her from walking away.

Twilight froze in place, staring at her hand shocked that Sky grabbed her hand on a such a short notice.

Sky released Twilight's hand then said,

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab a cup of coffee?" Sky asked sheepishly as he blushed.

Twilight gave Sky a great big smile, wrapped her arms around him in a hug then replied to him saying,

"Sure!" Twilight released Sky from the hug Twilight was giving him.

"I'd love to have a cup of coffee with you Sky!" Twilight added.

"Great!" Sky exclaimed excitedly.

"Shall we then? My lady?" said Sky acting like a door man opening the door for someone.

Twilight laughed then said "We shall Sir Sky Blue!" Twilight said curtsying then cracking up.

Sky and Twilight chatted while they were walking together to an cafe. During the walk Sky asked Twilight "So Twilight?"

Twilight snapped to attention then said "yeah?"

"what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like hanging out with my friends, you should meet them sometime. I'm sure they'd love to meet another person. I've told you what I like to do, what do you like to do?"

"I enjoy flying around and checking out the view of Equestria. There are some pretty amazing sights to see."

"That sounds fun. You have to take me sometime." Twilight joked.

"I can take you. If you want." Sky teased

"I'd love to, Sky"

"Oh! We are at the cafe. I guess that fly will have to wait." Sky teased then winked at Twilight causing her to blush.

They walked into the cafe and the lady at the counter asked them what they would like.

"I'll have an iced latté. What do you want Twilight?" Sky asked.

"Uhh do you have tea?" Twilight questioned

"Yes, the types we have are lemon, jasmine, vanilla, cinnamon, apple-" said the lady at the counter before Twilight interrupted her by saying,

"I'll have jasmine tea please." Twilight said quickly.

"Ok jasmine tea, give me your name and I'll call you guys when your ready." said the lady at the counter

"Sky Blue." said Sky.

"Ok,you're order should be ready soon." replied the lady at the counter.

"Thank you." said Sky.

After that, Sky and Twilight sat at a nearby table chatting. While they were waiting Twilight heard a few familiar voices walking in. It was Fluttershy and Big Mac! Sky was saying something but Twilight was focusing on Fluttershy and Big Mac.

_"That Bitch." Thought Twilight "I should start calling her Flutterbitch." She thought angrily._

Sky and Twilight's order was ready so they got called and Fluttershy and Big Mac were still at the counter When they got up to get their order,

"Oh hello Twilight! Who's your friend?" asked Fluttershy surprised and nervously.

"Hi Fluttershy, Big Mac." Twilight responded trying not to sound ticked, "This is Sky Blue."

"Nice to meet you Sky." Fluttershy said blushing only a little.

"Nice to meet you too." Sky replied.

"Would you like to sit with us." Sky asked Fluttershy and Big Mac.

_'What?!' thought Twilight, 'No this can't be happening! Fluttershy even seems like he's flirting with Sky! Since she's with Big Mac I thought I could be Sky's girlfriend. This is just awful, I'll just have to act natural I guess.' Twilight thought dissapontied. _

Fluttershy and Big Mac sat with them and chatted with Sky while Twilight kept quiet and drank her tea.

Finally Big Mac and Fluttershy finished and said goodbye while Twilight tried to say goodbye without sounding bitter. Then Fluttershy and Big Mac left.

"Where you ok?" Sky asked with a worried look on his face. "You were so quiet."

"I'm fine, it's just that... I-I-" Twilight said stuttering.

"Just what? I can keep a secret." Sky said with sympathy.

Twilight took a deep breath then said

"IusedtolikeBigMacbuthelikedF luttershtsoIcouldn'tbewithhimanditmakesmesadand Iangrywheniseethemtogether." Twilight said quickly.

"Can you say that again?" Sky asked confused.

Twilight said it again but this time more slowly so Sky could understand.

"Oh that's not good." Sky said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm moving on anyway." said Twilight confidently.

"Well that's a good thing." Sky responded.

Twilight and Sky left the café and the sun was starting to set.

"Can I show you something?" Sky asked.

"Sure." Twilight replied a bit confused.

Sky grinned and picked her up bride style.

"AHH!" Twilight shrieked.

"Don't worry, you trust me right?" Sky asked warmly.

"O-o-k." Twilight stuttered with only a tinge of fear in her voice.

Sky smiled and flew Twilght up in the air and grabbed a cloud and put it in the perfect place to watch the sun set. He placed Twilight on the cloud and sat next to her as they watched to sun set.

Twilight leaned her head on his shoulder, then Sky wrapped his arm over Twilight until the sun was finally gone. Twilight yawned and was started to doze off. She tried to stay awake then she dozed into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: YAY! Ifinished it! If you like it please review and check out my other story Rainy and Sunny Day. Also I might use Sky in R&SD.**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight woke up in a bedroom on on bed tucked in.

_"Where the hell am I?" Thought Twilight._

She smelt the aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice down stairs. She was curious and saw Sky cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Twilight! Did you sleep well?" Sky questioned.

"Um, yeah but where am I?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, you are in my house. You fell asleep yesterday so I brought you here is that all right?" Sky replied worriedly.

"It's ok. Where did you sleep?" Asked Twilight.

Sky blushed a little at the question then said,

"umm... I slept with you.." Replied Sky sheepishly.

Twilight lifted an eyebrow in confusion blues slightly blushed.

"But I swear! I didn't do anything!" Sky said.

"it's ok. I trust you." Twilight replied blushing and a little shocked.

Twilight didn't think of Sky as one of those guys who just want sex. Twilight knows that Sky isn't that type of guy. He's sweet, caring and compassionate.

_"He's also knows how to charm a girl." thought Twilight with a grin._

Sky set the table for him and Twilight. He motioned her to sit down. She sat down and Sky sat in front of her."What would you like?" asked Sky.

"I'll have a pancake, three slices of bacon and orange juice please." replied Twilight.

"comin' right up!" Sky said putting her order on her plate.

"Thank you!" thanked Twilight.

Sky and Twilight ate quietly and sipped orange juice in silence.

"Sooo, Twilight, what do you usually do?" asked Sky.

"Well, I'm Princess Celestia's student so I write her weekly letters about my experiences on friendship. What do you do?" asked Twilight.

"Not much." Sky said while nibbling on a slice bacon. "There's not much to do, I mean I worked in bringing water to Cloudsdale not to long ago."

"Oh yeah, last year my two friends Rainbow Dash and -" Twilight said before releasing that she actually helped Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight mumbled.

Silence fell over Twilight and Sky as they continued on with their meal. After they were done eating breakfast Twilight helped Sky clean the table. Twilight was just thinking happy and romantic things Sky and her could do if they were a couple, and thought about dates going to movies, park, a fly around pony ville, or have a picnic.

_"Wait a minute, a picnic?!" Twilight thought to herself, "My friends and I were gonna have a picnic!"_

"Uh-uh-uh um S-sk-sk sky?" Twilight stuttered with a worried look on face.

"Yes Twilight?" he said calmly.

"I have to go to the park to a picnic with my friends." Twilight replied.

"Ok." Sky said with only a twinge of disappointment in his voice. "What about it?"

"W-w we have to bring," Twilight swallowed then said quietly, almost inaudible. "A-a-a date" Twilight said blushing.

There was an awkard silence for a few seconds, the seconds turned into minutes while Twilight and Sky were blushing furiously. To break the silence, Twilight said,

"Will you go with me?" Twilight whispered almost in tears.

A tear drop almost fell, but Sky caught it with his finger tip and brushed away Twilight freshly drawn tears then said,

"Yes."

Twilight looked up and found herself looking at Sky's shoulder, noticing it was wet, she gasped and pulled away from the hug Sky was giving her and smiled. She wiped off her tears and asked Luther could take her to the picnic.

Sky picked up Twilight bride style, and flew off to the picnic. When they got there, they held hands and walked to the picnic. When Twilight saw her friends she saw, Applejack with carmel, Rainbowdash with Soarin, Rarity with Thunderlane, Pinkie Pie with Pokey Pierce and Fluttershy with-

_"Big Mac." Twilight thought to herself._

Twilight snapped out of it so quick no one would even notice that she was staring at Big Mac and Fluttershy. Quickly, Applejack asked Twilight,

"So, who's yer date?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"This is Sky Blue, Sky meet Applejack, Caramel, Rainbow, Soarin, Rarity, Thunderlane, Pinkie, Pokey Pierce, and-"

"Fluttershy and Big Mac." Twilight said trying not to sound bitter.

**Author's Note: Hey people! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I sorta forgot about this story. Hehe, anyway do you guys still want me to continue this story?**


End file.
